Shannan/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Shannan (Genealogy of the Holy War) Summoned * "I am Shannan, prince of Isaach. If you run up against any lawless types, let me teach them some manners." Home * "Oh, Lady Deirdre... If only I had stopped you... Everything would be so different." * "Lord Sigurd saved me and allowed me to live in Isaach. I will forever be in his debt." * "If only I were more firm, Ayra would still be— All I can do now is protect Larcei and Ulster. I won't fail here!" * "If you want to learn the way of the blade, I can show you the basics... But be warned! The training methods we use in Isaach are harsh. You must be truly prepared before beginning." * "So, this castle is full of legendary Heroes... Many seem quite skilled, as one might expect. Their company should prove to be good motivation to train." * "I am Shannan. I come with a greeting. You are Summoner, yes?" (Greeting from friend) * "There is one thing no one can ever control, no matter what they do... That thing...is time. Once it passes, there is no getting it back. Only regret and remorse follow in its wake. I know... I once made a grave mistake. That error made me who I am today, but the pain—that will never fade. As you are well acquainted with the many Heroes here, I imagine this is not the first you've heard such a tale. I also suspect it is not your first time hearing this: I want to save others from making the same mistakes. If you see no clear way forward, you must trust your convictions. Do that, and I will be ever at your command." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Shannan. Prince Shannan of Isaach." * "Huh? Oh, it's just you. It's not wise to surprise me like that." * "The holy weapon Balmung... Finally in my hands... I can feel its power..." * "The liberation army was formed to protect Isaach from the empire. I must fight to save her people!" * "It's my fault that Deirdre was...lost. I must make it up to Seliph. I owe him that." * "I promised my sword to King Seliph. It's a promise I intend to keep." * "Perhaps I had better teach you the sword. You ought to be able to hold your own on the battlefield." Map * "Certainly." * "Hmm?" * "I am ready." Level Up * "So, this is the power of the divine Balmung... And what a power it is!" (5-6 stats up) * "I seek to draw out the spirit of the blade!" (3-4 stats up) * "Patience. Find the still center." (1-2 stats up) * "Many thanks. The people of Isaach never leave their debts unpaid. Leave the fighting to me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I won't let you run!" * "You can't escape me!" * "Is this enough?" * "Give me strength!" Defeat * "Seliph...forgive me..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes